Falling For You
by bowtiesarecoollike
Summary: Chapter for each one: I want to wear your sweatshirt to bed ; Watch scary movies with you ; Go on long walks with you ; Laugh until I can't breathe ; Make you watch chick flicks ; Talk on the phone till sunrise... RoseXDoctor
1. I want to wear your sweatshirt to bed

**I want to wear your jumper to bed…**

"How do these people cope?" Rose huffed, squirming in her itchy dress.

"I'm pretty comfortable…" The Doctor said, earning daggers from Rose.

"Well, course you are! You're in the most comfortable looking sweatshirt and tracksuit pants ever! What is with the customs of this planet?" Rose shouted, scratching at her arms. The duo had landed on the planet Damo, inhabited by a humanoid race that walked on all fours. As soon as they had landed, a tribe leader had ordered them to change as their clothing was an insult to the Damoan Gods, or something like that.

"I don't know, but this is pretty comfy." The Doctor smiled leaning back in his bed. The traditional attire for the male species was a tracksuit, but for the females they had to wear a rather complicated piece with sparkly netting and tight corsets. It was nighttime in Damo, and the leader had sent them to their temporary rooms in the village due to the planet's curfew.

"How am I supposed to sleep in this? Why must the netting have glitter on it? And I swear I have broken ribs from this corset! Ahhhhhhh." Rose pouted, wincing with every breath.

The Doctor became genuinely concerned. "Come here." He said, patting the empty space on the bed. Rose walked over, arms crossed against her chest and sat next to him.

"Do you know where they put my clothes? If I could just find them I'll stop whining, I promise!" Rose asked.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"YES? Where?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I think they threw our clothes into some sort of ceremonial pit of fire…" He replied, timidly. Rose sighed in defeat.

The room grew dark and cold as the twin suns of Damo set. The thin blanket of the Doctor's bed was not enough to maintain any body heat and the small candle on the bedside table wasn't doing much for light.

"Is there another blanket in here anywhere?" Rose asked, scanning the room.

"Don't think so, this hut is a bit basic." The Doctor said sympathetically. Rose frowned.

"Can't we just run back to the TARDIS?" She questioned.

"I don't think so, there is a reason the planet has a curfew. Every night large black creatures called Krazacks stalk the planet and eat everything in sight. That's why we didn't see any man- made scenery around, because the Krazacks would eat it. Don't worry, we are safe though, the hut is doused with Drizzin Oil, and the Krazacks are HIGHLY allergic to it." The Doctor explained.

"Oh." Rose said, once again defeated. She began to daydream about the warm, welcoming heating of the TARDIS and the soft comfort of her own clothes, the fleece of her dressing gown brushing against her skin instead of itchy net and being able to breathe comfortably. She noticed then that Doctor was moving in the candle light .

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Here." He said once he had stopped moving. Rose felt the fabric he had put in her hand.

"Your jumper?"

"Yep, take that horrible dress thing of and put that on instead."

"YES! Thank you so much!" Rose said, looking around for somewhere to change. "Err, there isn't anywhere to change… Oh! You! Hide under the covers now!"

The Doctor complied and pulled the blanket up over his head. After some rustling, Rose announced "Done!" and crawled in next to the Doctor wearing only the jumper and a pair of undershorts from the dress.

"Better?" He smiled.

"Much." Rose replied and snuggled into his side. She began playing with the soft cotton on his undershirt when her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep. The Doctor decided to do the same, having not slept in a few months.

The next morning Rose awoke with the blanket over her head. She could see the brightness of the hut when she opened her eyes through the blanket and the small table next to the bed which held the unlit candle. Then a thought occurred to her. You could see through the blanket!

**A/N:**

**Haha get it? Because the Doctor pulled the blanket over his head whilst she was getting changed! PERV!**

**xx**


	2. I want to watch scary movies with you

_**I want to watch scary movies with you…**_

"We went there last week."

"Damn. The Krazakoleon Temples of_"

"Bologna-fintzoy. Been there too."

"Argh! I'm going to have to check the TARDex for some more destinations!"

"The TARDex?"

"The Time Lord equivalent of 'googling' something." The Doctor replied with a cheeky smile. Rose and himself had spent quite a while now trying to decide where to go, they had been literally everywhere the Doctor could think of, which was A LOT. Either that or he was just getting old. The Doctor pulled up a piece of grating from the floor and placed it to the side with a clang. Rose peered into the hole and knelt beside him.

"Is this were the-" Rose was interrupted by The Doctor losing his balance and falling slightly into the hole, that is, before Rose could grab his suit jacket and pull him back up again.

"Pheww. Thanks Tyler, I do NOT want to fall in there. And yes, the TARDex is in here. Somewhere." The Doctor said wide eyed, twin hearts beating rapidly. After calming down a bit, he reached back into the hole and pulled out an…iPhone?

"Is that an iPhone?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Noooo, I told you it's a TARDex. But, like the TARDIS, has a chameleon circuit. Last time I used it, I was in the year 2011, so it camouflaged itself as an iPhone. Ahh 2011…terrible year. Earthquakes, floods, fires, good people dying. Not going there again anytime soon. Unless-"

"Doctor, you're kinda ruining the surprise of my future?" Rose asked, slightly scared of what was yet to come.

"Right. Yes, sorry. TARDex. Ah, why isn't it turning on?" The Doctor said, slightly frustrated whilst pressing the circular home button.

"Maybe it isn't charged?"

"Well how am I supposed to charge it?"

"Hang on." Rose got up from her kneeling position and sprinted to her room, returning mere seconds later. "Here." She said, handing him a white iPhone/iPod charger.

"Thank you Rose Tyler, I knew you were good for something!" The Doctor replied teasingly, earning a playful swat from Rose.

"Is it charged yet?"

"Doctor, it's only been 30 seconds!"

"27.895 to be exact…"

"My point still stands!"

"Yeah but I'm booooored!" He said tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, what do regular human adults do to kill time, Rose?"

Rose's eyes went wide.

"AH I didn't mean it that way! Mind out of the gutter Rose!"

"Who said my mind was IN the gutter you dirty minded alien!"

"Well you…I… but…AH, just answer my question?" The Doctor pleaded smoothing his hair back.

"Hahhaha, I guess, we… I dunno…watch movies?"

"Movies! Brilliant! Let's do that. Meet me in the theatre room in T-minus 10 minutes, go, go, go!"

Rose ran into her room and quickly changed into her pyjamas. When they accidently crossed paths in Rose's bid to find her slippers, she had to beg the Doctor to put his own pyjamas on, and he finally agreed on one circumstance, he got to pick the film.

Ten minutes later the duo plopped onto the theatre room couch to start the movie. Rose eyed the Doctor's pyjamas, which consisted of A LOT of pictures of Teddy Bears.

"I know, I know. But I'll have you know that my brother bought these for me on his first trip to Earth when he got his TARDIS license. Back then he didn't know much English, and the word 'bear' roughly translated in Gallifreyan means 'brother', so…"

Rose became intrigued. "Your brother? What was his name then? The Surgeon? And your sister the Nurse? And your good ol' cousin the Paramedic!"

"Actually, yes." The Doctor said, looking down sadly. Rose instantly felt horrible.

"Oh Doctor I'm so sorry, I was only joking, I didn't mean-"

"HA TRICKED YOU!" He chuckled and leant back in his seat.

"Phew, I thought I was gonna have to play the whole remember-that-one-time-I-almost-died-on-your-watch-aka-everyday? card on you. Now, let's watch this movie!"

The movie began to play, and only moments into it, Rose discovered which film it was.

Paranormal Activity.

Para-bloody-normal Activity!

"Oooh no. Not this movie. I've been warned not to watch it! Doctor please!" Rose pleaded, burying her head into his teddy bear clad arm.

"Aww please Rose, I've been dying to see this. Plus, with all the aliens and monsters you've seen, this should be just like watching Barney!"

"I was always scared of Barney…" Rose replied, but continued to watch it. She began to believe that the film was fine and totally not scary at all, up until the footprints appeared on the bedroom floor. Then Rose was frozen in fear whilst clinging on to the Doctor whilst the lady was being dragged out of the bedroom. She was definitely sure she heard the Doctor whimper a little at that.

Eventually, much to Rose's delight, the film ended and they both took a much needed relieved sigh.

That was when they realised the position they were in.

The Doctor's left arm was wrapped tightly around Rose, and Rose was holding the Doctor's free hand rather tightly whilst using the other hand to cover her eyes when needed. Not to mention that her leg was curled over his.

"Okay Rose-" The Doctor realised his voice was a bit squeaky, so he cleared his throat, "Off to bed, an adventure awaits you when you awaken! Speaking of bed, I think I might sleep too just to pass the time." He spoke in a more manly voice, whilst untangling himself and leaving the room rather awkwardly.

Rose sighed and stood up, which made her feel very scared and vulnerable to any ghosts or demons floating around.

"Oh, and Rose?" The Doctor said, poking his head back into the door, scaring the hell out of Rose, "Um… I think it would be logical to sleep in my room tonight. I'm pretty sure the TARDIS has been meaning to do some maintenance on your room, and she can't whilst you're in it can she? Don't want you inhaling any of those toxic gases, trust me. So, er.. yeh. Sleep in my bed tonight. Because of the toxic gases. Yeh. Well, erm see ya in a sec!" He stuttered rubbing the back of his neck the whole time, before walking away.

"Scaredy-cat!" Rose chuckled to herself, before feeling paranoid something was chasing her and sprinting to the Doctor's room.

A/N:

Woah, I think that is the longest chapter I've ever written, how sad!

But not as sad as Elizabeth Sladen's death That was so sad and unexpected! What's going to happen to The Sarah Jane Adventures? How am I going to get by without my weekly dose of Luke Smith and the awesomeness of Sarah Jane? I just can't

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter: I want to hold hands…


End file.
